


a dean/benny fic

by Petra1999 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Injury, M/M, POV Multiple, Saving People Hunting Things, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny gets hurt; Dean saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dean/benny fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written from different POVs by me and my sister.

Benjamin Lafitte had just had a problem with a vampire nest in the West or Arkansas. They had wanted him to join the group, but Benny refused - with violence, which had been the only way of doing so. But he was only alone, and they had been ten, and he had to run away. Now he was hiding in some kind of abandoned, old family home further in the North, somewhere in between heavy pinewoods. He was wounded, badly even, and needed blood. Asking someone for help might have been the last thing that came to his mind months ago, but now he had a good friend he could count on.  
With pain in all his movements, Benny dialled Dean Winchester's number on his phone, hoping that his hunter ally who he had met in purgatory, and who had brought him back to life, would answer.

Dean's voice was somehow unsure when he answered the phone: "Benny?"  
He felt his heart starting to race. Something must have happened to his friend. There was no other reason for a call.

Benny's expression transformed into a grin when he heard his friend's deep voice.  
"Who else?" he joked sorely, and had a coughing fit. Talking drained his energy quickly. "Hey man, listen," he paused for a second, "I've got a problem here."

Dean clenched his teeth when he heard the throaty coughs. "What is it? Are you okay?"  
He couldn't stop his mind from coming up with horrible scenarios and tried to focus on his friends heavy breathing. Benny was still alive. And Dean would do everything to make sure that wouldn't change.

"Oh, no worries." Benny shuffled to get into a less painful position. The skin on his leg was partly ripped off, and he had injuries on his forehead and left arm. The worst though was the lack of blood. "I'm just kinda... in a difficult situation. And I'll need to ask you a favour."

Dean could feel that Benny, as always, didn't take the situation as serious as he should. He was obviously in pain.  
The hunter rushed onto the seat of his Impala and started the engine. For a moment, he thought about his brother, but then shook his head. He knew Sam wouldn't understand. He would do this on his own.  
"I'm on my way. What do you need?"

Benny chuckled weakly. "You're not gonna like it, man. But I'm kinda not able to... drink right now. If you understand? And I'll need a little bit of help with that so that, uhm, so that, you know, I don't die." He chuckled again, this time apologetically.

Benny was right, Dean didn't like it, but he hesitated only for a second. "I'll get you some."  
He stepped on the gas. "Where are you?"  
"Arkansas. Somewhere north, lots of pine trees here. Somewhere next to Conway, in a house in the woods. It's the only thing i found that I could get to."  
"I'll be there in five hours." Dean took a deep breath. "If you feel worse, call me, okay? I don't want to break into a hospital just to find you dead in the end." It was meant to be a joke, but it didn't sound like one.

"Ha, I won't be able to. But I'll give my best." A weak smile appeared on the vampire's face. "Thank you, Dean, I don't deserve it."

"Don't say that, Benny. You know it's not true." Dean grabbed his phone harder, the other hand on the steering wheel.  
"I have to go hang up now. See you in a few hours."  
He stopped the call before his friend could reply and threw the phone on the seat next to him. Then he to floored the gas pedal.

Benny opened his mouth to say something, but when he heard that Dean had already ended the call, the only thing that came out was a quiet groan.  
Not looking forward to the next few hours which would be quite uncomfortable and even painful, he rested his head against the wall and breathed slowly.  
'One.' He counted. He was going to count slowly, but not too slow; just the right pace to keep him on his toes, to not think about anything else.  
'Two.' But his mind was at the emptiness he felt inside him, uncontrollable hunger. Hearing his close friend's familiar voice had smoothened the feeling, but now it came back, flooding all his thoughts.  
'Three.' A slight panic overcame him. What if he couldn't control himself when Dean would finally arrive?  
'Four.' 

Dean felt like he wasn't moving forward, even if he drove even faster than usual. His thoughts spun around Benny, so fast that it almost hurt.  
Somewhere on his way he stopped by a hospital. Getting some of the stored blood was not as easy as he had expected, he wasn't used to break into things when it was bright day, but this time he couldn't wait until the night to fall.  
After several hours that felt like years, he finally found the little house surrounded by pine trees. His heart was racing, he felt like the whole thing took him much too long.  
Dean jumped out of his car, but with every step his pace slowed down. He didn't know what he would find in there. 

Benny passed out after waiting two hours. It came unexpected and fast; he had been too weak to call Dean.  
And so Benny did not hear Dean's Impala stop next to the house.  He did not hear his friend rushing into the house, shouting his name.

"Benny!" Dean held a gun in one hand and the blood bags in the other, listening for an answer. "Benny, it's me! Where are you?"  
It remained silent, so Dean slowly went on, kicking every door open with his foot and pointing the gun at the room, but nobody was there.  
Then he heard unhealthy sounding breaths. "Benny!"  
He discovered the vampire behind a big old wardrobe. Dean put his gun away and gripped his friend's shoulder.  "Benny, I'm here!" 

The darkness that had been surrounding Benny vanished. As the vampire came back to his senses, so did his hunger. Before even opening his eyes he knew that Dean had awoken him. He could smell the man's sweat and fear, and feel his tight grip. From the single thought of a human in front of him, he could feel his teeth grow. He fought back, but he couldn't stop it from happening.

"Benny... are you okay?" The vampire didn't move, he just let out a painful noise. Dean kneeled down, leaning over his friend. He saw his countless wounds and a lot of blood.

Benny slowly opened his eyes. The room was brighter than expected, but there was a shadow over him cast by a human _. A human!  
_ With his remaining energy, the vampire opened his mouth, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. His blurred vision showed him how the expression of his opposite changed instantly, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. He didn't care anyways. All he cared about was the blood he could hear pumping under the man's skin. 

Dean saw Benny opening his mouth. At first he thought he would say something, but then Dean saw the teeth and a growling sound was to be heard.  
Dean reflexively backed away and pulled out his gun. At the same time, he let go of the blood bags, which fell on the floor with a squashing sound.  
As Dean realised he was pointing a gun at one of his closest friends, he felt shock and disgust, but he couldn't put it down. Benny... didn't look like Benny anymore. He looked like a vampire. A monster. 

Benny's concentration shifted from his friend to the burst open blood bags on the floor. Without thinking, he rushed towards them and drank every last bit of the blood.  
When he was done he turned around, his face smeared full with thick red fluid. As he stared into the gun in Dean's hand, he felt his strength and mind come back. Regretting what he did, and more even how he did it, he let himself fall back onto the ground and closed his eyes, waiting for all his vampire senses to calm down. 

Dean watched every movement of the vampire, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting Benny in defence when he attacked him. But Benny just leaped at the blood bags and drank without control, without stopping for a second. Only when every drop of blood was sucked up, Benny slowly turned to face him. He was bedaubed in blood, but Dean saw understand growing in his eyes, and with it came sadness.  
Dean couldn't move. He wanted to put the gun down, but his arm didn't follow his minds instructions. 

When Benny's fangs finally disappeared, so did his hunger. He buried his head in his crossed arms, trying to clean his face, and to not have to look at his friend. Hs wounds still hurt, and he moaned when the numbness of being a vampire vanished.  
"Wow, I really owe you one." he pressed out. 

Dean clenched his teeth and finally put down the gun.  
"We're even." He couldn't stop staring at his friend, trying to proceed what just happened.  
Finally, he kneeled down, studying Benny's wounds. He must have been in cruel pain. Dean swallowed.  
"You okay, man?" 

Benny tried to smile. "It pinches here and there."  
He wasn't going to tell his friend how much it hurt - there was no point in that anyways.  
"But now I'll heal faster. Give me another few hours and I'm as good as new." He tried to stand up as to demonstrate, but his knees didn't carry his weight and he fell. 

Dean caught his friend out of reflex. "Whoa, not so fast." He helped him sitting down carefully. "I'll get you some bandage from the car - don't run away." He smirked, trying to act like everything was normal between them, but he couldn't forget what came into his mind before. A monster. He didn't think of Benny as a monster for a very long time. All the things that happened somehow made him forget about what Benny was, but now he remembered. And he couldn't push it to the back of his mind again.

"Thank you." Benny's stare pierced into Dean as the latter left the room. A smile creeped up the vampire's face while he was waiting for his friend to return. He was going to be okay. And more importantly - they are going to be okay.

As Dean walked outside, he took a quick look on his phone. Six missed calls from Sam. He shook his head and put it back into the pocket of his leather jacket. "Sorry, Sammy, this one is none of your business."  
When he reached his Impala, he froze. Had he heard a noise? Dean listened closely, but couldn't hear anything.  
Slowly he opened the trunk and grabbed a wooden stake. He didn't even know what happened to his friend, but the wounds looked he got into a fight with some vampires. Maybe they found him. He had to protect Benny. 

Meanwhile, Benny was listening to any sounds to be heard. He heard Dean's footsteps outside on the gravel around the house, a twig breaking, and a familiar creak from his friend's old car. Then there was a minute of silence.  
Benny stopped breathing. He didn't want to miss anything. He hasn't yet told Dean about how much he can hear or see, even without his vampire senses. It was moments like these in which he was glad. Listening to Dean had become one of his favourite and most interesting activities on earth. He knew that Dean would be more careful if he knew that Benny was always listening.  
He heard Dean breath out and take some more steps. An almost forgotten feeling of safety and thankfulness spread in his chest.  
It was gone as soon as it came through, as Benny realized that what he was hearing were more than just one pair of feet. 

Dean stood there, facing the trunk and pretending to search for something. In reality he was still listening. When he heard fast, brief footsteps, he turned around quickly, the wooden stake pointing forward.  
He didn't hit the vampires heart, but at least the shoulder. The monster let out a hiss and backed away. 

Benny heard a muffled sound and a hiss from outside. He held his breath again and kept listening. A noise again, a sound of something hitting the floor. Footsteps again.

Dean knew the vampire was searching for Benny, and it knew that Dean knew where Benny was. Dean’s eyes must have wandered in the direction of the house, or maybe the vampire sensed it - as it ran towards the door, Dean followed him.  
But Dean was careless, he thought of Benny, and so he didn't react fast enough when the vampire turned around at once and pushed him back. Dean fell and lost grip of the wooden stake. "Shit!"  
The vampire was already in the next room, searching for Benny. Everything hurt, but Dean stood up, grabbed the stake and rushed after him.  
Dean lost just a few seconds, but it could have been too much. 

The door opened, but it wasn't Dean standing there.  
"Hello, Xavier." Benny spit out. "Here to see me?"  
"Here to get you." The other vampire's teeth grew as he walked towards Benny. His walk was slow, but confident and steady. 

Dean could see the vampire standing in the door and stopped running. Instead he walked very quietly, hoping for the vampire to be too focused on Benny to notice him.

Benny put his hand under his jacket, his movements just as slow as Xavier's. He grabbed the handle of his knife, but didn't pull it yet. He patiently waited for the other vampire to come closer.  
"Why don't you tell your little friend to leave, huh? I don't want to play with your stupid toys." Xavier sneered towards Benny, signing over his shoulder with his head where Benny noticed Dean. 

Dean froze in the movement.  
"You're making it very easy for yourself, ha? Scared of being killed by a stupid toy?"  
The vampire turned around slowly. "I'm not scared of you!" He leaped forward, and that's what Dean had waited for. He rammed the wooden stake right into his heart.  
The vampire grunted, then his body feel on the ground.  
"So easy to provoke these guys." Dean grinned at Benny.  
"Careful with what you're saying, I'm one of 'em." Benny's voice was stern, but there was a mocking grin on his face. He lowered his gaze. "Thanks, anyways."  
Dean nodded briefly. "We should leave, you're not safe here. Do you think you can walk with my help?"  
He reached out his hand to Benny. 

Benny looked back up into Dean's eyes and grabbed the offered hand.  
"I could do anything with my buddy." He grinned as Dean pulled him up, then Benny wrapped his arms around the hunter.  
The hug lasted for a few moments, then they both backed away.  
Benny cleared his throat in the awkward silence. "Let's go." 

Dean put his arm around Benny and helped him walk out of the house very slowly. Even though Benny didn't let it show, Dean knew that he was in pain. He felt his friends body growing heavier with every step as his power left him.  
"Just a little further", Dean encouraged him when they finally reached the front door.  
Dean couldn't help but noticing the physical contact between them, but at the same time the picture of Benny with sharp teeth and hungry eyes came into his mind.  
Benny moaned in pain as he sat down in Dean's car. Dean started the engine, thoughts rushing through his head.  
"Where are we going?" asked Benny. And that's when Dean came to a decision.  
"Home. You're coming with me. And you're gonna live with us, Sammy and me. We'll convince him."  
He hit the road and noticed that Benny wanted to say something, but he wouldn't let his friend's pride ruin everything.  
"No excuses. I need you to be safe, okay? To be good." 

Their eyes met for a second. Benny took a deep breath. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed :)


End file.
